paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pups last rescue
It was a normal day at Jake's mountain people and pups skiing and snowboarding or just enjoying the Adventure Bay Snow day. As her parents where disctracted a kid decided to sneak away from her parents and try boarding on her own not realizing that she was heading in the wrong direction and on her way twards an overhang. Kye was snowboarding and ended her run with a backflip. When she looked up she saw a kid going down a trail that was out of bounds she hoped on her board and followed the kid knowing that their was a drop at the end of the trail. She saw the kid fall over the edge and she stopped as she got to where the kid fell. Looking down she saw him on a small ledge and sighed in relief glad she is ok. Kye turned and ran to go get Snowfall who was building a snowman with a few of the other paw patrol pups. "Snowfall! trouble! a kid went snowboarding and ended up stuck on the side of the mountain" she said urgently. Snowfall smiled. "Well its about time there was some adventure around here!" She said running over to Kye "Wheres the Kid?" "On the side of the mountain she went down a trail that is not made for beginners" Kye said "I need a Rope, Hook and a sled! And of course I need you!" She said. Kye ran and came back with a rope "Let's do this" She said leading the way. Snowfall wraped the ropes to the sled around her neck and shoulders setting the rope and hook on it running after Kye. "Alright, show me where the kid is and I know what to do from there!" Snowfall said feeling the air thicken "Theres a storm coming! We better move fast!" She said. Kye nodded and lead the way to where the kid is "She is down there" She said. "Alright!" She took the sled off and tied it to a tree then tied the rope around her "Alright you ready?" She said moving closer to the edge trying to keep the snow stable. "When have you known me not to be ready" she said making sure the rope is tied. Snowfal nodded walking back and steping off the side. Falling down onto a ledge. "Hey, are you okay?" She said the the kid she could see slightly below her. The kid all this time was scared and crying till she heard a voice and looked up "Wow a mountain climbing puppy and I am fine but I don't this this is a good spot to hang out" she said. "Alright, can you reach up to me? or do I need to go lower?" Snowfall said to the kid. The kid tried to reach "almost maybe a little lower" she said. "Alright Kye! Give me a bit more rope!" Snowfall yelled up. Kye heard and gave Snow more rope more rope when she heard a sound. "Better hurry I think a avalanche is about to begin" she called. Snowfall jumped down onto the ledge. "Grab on!" She said to the kid. The kid grabed on "I got it" she called. Snowfall looked up "Ok Kye pull" she shouted as she grabbed the rope. Kye heard and was pulling the rope together they got the kid onto the ledge. "Thanks" she said petting her. Snowfall smiled as she was petted. "Right lets go" she said as the kid grabbed the roped and began climbing with Snowfall following. Kye kept the rope secured as they climbed up. She let go as they both made it to safety. "We did it" she said as Snowfall and the kid reached her. Kye smiled and waged her tail glad the where safe "Now lets get you back to the lodge" she said.